Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./14
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział XIV-ty. W ciągu dnia padał deszcz ulewny i ulice musiały być pełne błota. Pomimo, że jadalnia publiczna znajdowała się w pobliżu, sądziłem jednak, że moi gospodarze zaniechali zamiaru udania się do niej. Byłem więc mocno zdziwiony, kiedy w porze obiadowej panie zjawiły się gotowe do wyjścia, lecz bez kaloszy i parasolów. Zagadka została wyjaśnioną, kiedy znaleźliśmy się na ulicy. Chodniki były nakryte długim i nieprzemakalnym dachem ochronnym, zamienione na pewnego rodzaju korytarz, wzdłuż którego mężczyźni i kobiety tłumnie spieszyli na obiad. Na rogach ponad ulicami były rzucone lekkie mostki, również osłonięte od deszczu. Szedłem obok Edyty, którą niezmiernie bawiło moje opowiadanie, że za moich czasów w Bostonie w chwilach słoty ten tylko mógł przechodzić przez ulice, kto miał parasol, buty i ciepłe ubranie. — Więc nie używano zgoła dachów nad chodnikami? — Owszem, były one w użyciu, ale zaledwie tu i owdzie, bardzo niesystematycznie, gdyż były przedsiębiorstwem prywatnem. Odrzekła mi na to, iż obecnie wszystkie ulice były zaopatrzone od niepogody w taki sam sposób i że przyrząd ten usuwano, gdy stawał się niepotrzebnym. Znajdowała ona, iż uważanoby za wielkie niedołęztwo pozwalać niepogodzie, aby wpływała na swobodę stosunków towarzyskich. Doktór Leete, który szedł przed nami, posłyszawszy naszej rozmowy, zwrócił się ku nam, mówiąc, iż różnicę pomiędzy indywidualizmem a łącznością cechuje dobrze ten fakt, że w wieku XIX-tym, kiedy deszcz padał, mieszkańcy Bostonu rozpościerali 300, 000 deszczochronów nad tylomaż głowami, w XX-tym zaś wieku nad wszystkiemi głowami roztaczają oni jeden deszczochron. Kiedyśmy szli jeszcze, Edyta rzekła: — Deszczochron prywatny jest ulubionym ojca przykładem, zapomocą którego ilustruje on dawny porządek rzeczy, kiedy każdy żył dla siebie i dla swojej rodziny. W galeryi obrazów znajduje się pewne malowidło z wieku XIX-go. przedstawiające tłum ludzi w czasie deszczu: każdy trzyma tam parasol nad sobą i nad swoją żoną, strząsając wodę na sąsiadów; ojciec sądzi, iż musiała to być satyra malarza na stosunki ówczesne. Z tłumem weszliśmy do olbrzymiego gmachu. Z powodu dachu ochronnego nie mogłem przyjrzeć się frontowi, ale jeżeli odpowiada on wnętrzu, które przewyższa o wiele wczoraj odwiedzony przeze mnie skład towarowy, to powinien wyglądać wspaniale. Towarzyszka moja powiedziała mi, iż rzeźbiona grupa nad wejściem budziła szczególny podziw. Udaliśmy się po schodach na górę i znaleźliśmy się w długim korytarzu, na który wychodziło mnóstwo drzwi. Nad jednemi widniało nazwisko mego gospodarza. Tutaj weszliśmy. Był to elegancki pokój stołowy ze stolikiem na cztery nakrycia. Okna otwierały się na podwórze; wodotrysk wysoko wyrzucał wodę; słychać było dźwięki wesołej muzyki. — Zdaje się, iż jesteście tu państwo, jakby u siebie... — rzekłem, kiedyśmy usiedli do stołu i kiedy doktór Leete dotknął się guzika do zawiadamiania służby. — W istocie jest to część naszego mieszkania, trochę tylko oddalona od reszty. Każda rodzina naszej dzielnicy, za opłatą małej renty rocznej, ma pozostawiony na wyłączny i stały swój użytek jeden pokój w tym wielkim gmachu. Dla gości przyjezdnych i pojedyńczych osób znajduje się odpowiedni lokal na innem piętrze. Kiedy chcemy obiadować tutaj, czynimy zamówienie wieczorem, wybierając potrawy według spisu, codziennie pomieszczanego w gazetach. Obiad może być prosty lub bardziej wyszukany, stosownie do życzeń, lecz w każdym razie kosztuje taniej i jest lepszy, niż gdybyśmy go sami przygotowywali w domu. My bardzo żywo interesujemy się dzisiaj przyrządzaniem żywności, sądzę też, że możemy być nieco dumni z pogodzenia naszego na tem polu... Ach, drogi panie West, chociaż pod innymi względami cywilizacyja wasza była więcej tragiczną, to jednak nie wyobrażam sobie nic bardziej przygnębiającego, jak owe nędzne obiady, jakie spożywać u was musieli ludzie niebogaci. — Pod tym względem nie znalazłbyś pan wśród nas oponentów. W tej chwili ukazał się w pokoju lokaj, młodzieniec przystojny, przybrany w uniform, zlekka go odróżniający. Przypatrywałem mu się pilnie, gdyż po raz to pierwszy mogłem szczegółowo badać zachowanie się człowieka, służącego w szeregach armii przemysłowej. Na podstawie tego, com słyszał, wiedziałem już, że młodzieniec ten musiał być wysoko wykształcony, oraz że tak pod względem towarzyskim, jak i pod innymi, był równy tym, których obsługiwał. Widocznem było jednak, że wzajemny stosunek w najmniejszym stopniu nie krępował obu stron. Dr. Leete zwrócił się do młodzieńca, mówiąc, jak przystało na dżentelmena, głosem wolnym od wszelkiej wyniosłości, ale zarazem też bez najmniejszego uniżenia, gdy tymczasem zachowanie się młodzieńca zdradzało w nim jednostkę, starająca się poprawnie powierzone sobie zadanie wykonać, również bez poufałości i bez służalstwa. Było to jakby zachowanie się żołnierza, pełniącego swe obowiązki, tylko bez żołnierskiej sztywności. Kiedy młodzieniec opuścił pokój, rzekłem: — Nie mogę pokonać zdziwienia, widząc, jak podobny młodzian tak chętnie wykonywa swe obowiązki lokajskie... — Co to znaczy lokajskie, nie słyszałam nigdy tego wyrazu?.. — rzekła Edyta. — Jest to wyraz dziś już przestarzały... — zauważył jej ojciec. — Jeśli się nie mylę, stosowano go do osób, które wykonywały za innych czynności szczególnie nieprzyjemne i niemiłe; wyraz ten zawierał w sobie pewien odcień pogardy, czyż nie tak, panie West?.. — Tak, mniej więcej. Służba osobista, jak np. usługiwanie do stołu, uważana właśnie była za czynność lokajską i w takiej znajdowała się pogardzie za dni moich, iż osoby z wyższem wykształceniem i wychowaniem były raczej przeniosły trud wszelki, zanimby się poniżyły aż do niej. — Dziwne, cudackie pojęcia... — zawołała zdziwiona pani Leete. — A jednak służbę tę musiał ktoś spełniać... — rzekła Edyta. — Naturalnie... — odrzekłem — ale myśmy wkładali ten obowiązek na biednych i na takich; którym pozostawała do wyboru tylko śmierć głodowa... — I brzemię, włożone na nich, powiększaliście jeszcze waszą pogardą... — zauważył doktór Leete. — Sądzę... — odezwała się Edyta — że nie rozumiem dobrze, czy znaczy to, żeście pozwalali ludziom robić dla siebie takie rzeczy, za wykonywanie których pogardzaliście nimi, czy też, żeście przyjmowali od nich usługi, którychbyście im oddać nie chcieli. Wszak chyba nie tak było, panie West? Zmuszony byłem odpowiedzieć Edycie, że było tak właśnie, ale doktór Leete przyszedł mi z pomocą. — Ażeby pojąć zdziwienie Edyty, potrzeba, żebyś pan poznał pierwsze i najgłówniejsze przykazanie naszej moralności. Żądać od kogoś jakiejś usługi i nie chcieć mu odwzajemnić się podobną, takie postępowanie uważalibyśmy za zaciąganie pożyczki bez zamiaru zwrotu. Zmuszanie kogoś do takiej usługi dzięki temu, że ten ktoś znalazł się w położeniu rozpaczliwem, utożsamilibyśmy z jawnym rozbojem. Stępienie wrażliwości względem ogółu społecznego jest najgorszem następstwem podziału klasowego i kastowego. Nierówne rozmieszczenie bogactwa, oświaty i wykształcenia rozdrobniło waszą społeczność na klasy, które poniekąd spoglądały wzajem na siebie jako na odmienne rasy. Ostatecznie, różnica naszych i waszych poglądów na tę sprawę nie jest tak wielką, jakby się to mogło wydawać. Panie i panowie waszych klas oświeceńszych nie pozwoliłyby, tak samo, jak i my, osobom ze swego towarzystwa świadczyć sobie przysług, którychby oddać wzajemnie nie pozwalała im duma. Ale na biednych i niewykształconych spoglądali oni, jak na rodzaj jakiś odmienny. Równość bogactw i jednaka możność kształcenia się, z jakiej korzystają dziś wszyscy, uczyniła nas po prostu członkami jednej klasy, odpowiadającej waszej klasie najszczęśliwszej. Gdyby nie urzeczywistniła się owa równość położenia, wówczas idea solidarności ludzkiej i wszechludzkiego braterstwa nie byłaby się nigdy stała naszem przekonaniem istotnem i praktyczną zasada działania, jak to ma miejsce dzisiaj. Za dni waszych posługiwano się tymi samymi frazesami, co i teraz, ale były to tylko frazesy. — Czy i lokaje rekrutują się z ochotników? — Nie... — odpowiedział dr. Leete. — Są to młodzieńcy, znajdujący się we wstępnym oddziale armii przemysłowej, a przeznaczani do rozmaitych zajęć, które nie wymagają uzdolnienia szczególnego. Usługiwanie do stołu należy właśnie do takich i każdy też z młodych rekrutów musi go spróbować. Przed laty czterdziestu ja sam przez kilka miesięcy służyłem jako lokaj w tej samej restauracyi. Nie wolno bowiem zapominać, że jednako poważamy wszystkie potrzebne narodowi usługi. Jednostka bynajmniej nie uważa siebie za sługę tej osoby, której polecenia spełnia, ale za znajdującą się w służbie ogółu. Zajęcia kelnera są podobnie szanowane, jak każdego innego robotnika; że on oddaje usługi pojedynczym osobom, okoliczność ta nie ma najmniejszego wpływu. Lekarz przecież znajduje się w tem samem położeniu. Kelner mógłby z taką sama słusznością pogardzać mną, swoim lekarzem, jak ja kelnerem. Po obiedzie współtowarzysze oprowadzali mnie po gmachu, którego obszar, wspaniała budowa i bogactwo upiększeń wprowadzały mnie w podziw. Nie była to tylko restauracyja, ale jakiś wielki dom zabaw i zebrań towarzyskich całej dzielnicy; nie brakło też tutaj niczego, coby służyć mogło do rozrywki i zabawy. — Znajdujesz pan tutaj urzeczywistnienie tego... — rzekł dr Leete, kiedym mu wyraził swój podziw — co mówiłem panu podczas pierwszej naszej rozmowy, gdyś spoglądał na miasto, o świetności naszego publicznego i wspólnego życia w zestawieniu z prostota życia prywatnego i domowego, oraz o przeciwieństwie, jakie pod tym względem odróżnia wiek XX od XIX. Aby ulżyć sobie nieużytecznego kłopotu, zatrzymujemy u siebie w domu tyle tylko rozmaitych rzeczy, ile tego wymaga wygoda, ale natomiast społeczna strona naszego życia jest, tak ozdobna i zbytkowna, jak tego sobie nigdy świat nie wyobrażał dawniej. Wszystkie zawody przemysłowe i profesyjonalne mają własne swoje kluby, równie jak ten rozległe, oraz własne wile górskie i nadmorskie siedziby do zabawy i odpoczynku w czasie wakacyjnym.